


you know i can't sleep

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Джагхед плывет по своим ночным кошмарам будто по морю ртутному, отравляясь и погибая.По спутанным венам Арчи растопленное солнце, что согревает и дает надежду на избавление от снов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> на самом деле не знаю, что это.   
> и описания писать не умею.   
> захотелось не ангста

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Ночные кошмары затапливают Джагхеда, наполняют все его существо и не исчезают уже третью ночь. Снятся страхи банальные и детские, которые и смешат и бросают в дрожь непроизвольно, страхи глубокие и душевные, от которых сердце в пятки, и страхи дикие, будящие с криком во все горло, с потом холодным по спине. У Джегхеда они чередуются, сменяют друг друга, как слайды, и проснуться от них всегда тяжело, всегда приходится переживать и задыхаться от ужаса.   
Джонс сваливает все на обстановку — на страх, что в школе поймают и вновь нужно будет тыкаться и искать место, — и старается не думать о реальных причинах. Он собирает себя по кускам, разорванным за ночь, и бредет сонно по коридорам школы к душевым. В столь ранний час в школе никого нет, и оттого Арчи, возникший за спиной, пугает до задушенного в горле крика. С облегчением от того, что Эндрюс, а ни кто-то другой, Джагхед растекается улыбкой, плавится и забывает о ночных кошмарах на короткое мгновение, пока Арчи улыбается в ответ. Тот спрашивает о больном, и Джонс не видит причин скрывать — рассказывает и согревается брошенным спонтанно предложением жить вместе. Джагу приятно, что Арчи интересуется, что Арчи полностью в проблему и помочь хочет дико, потому что в одном из ночных кошмаров тот отворачивается и уходит, бросает одного тонуть и захлебываться.   
От помощи Эндрюсов Джагхед отказывается по меньшей мере трижды, потому что потеря отца — еще один ужасный сон, который будит немым криком в горле, застрявшим в надорванных связках навсегда. Он отказывается вплоть до того момента, пока у шерифа за допросом не вспоминает кошмар, что преследовал несколько дней назад; с детьми в колонии для несовершеннолетних, которые пихают в плечо, смотрят волком и калечат, зажимая у проволочного забора. Соглашается, когда отец Арчи лжет ради него, вытягивает из болота под умоляющим взглядом сына.   
Вечером в доме у Эндрюсов, Джаг путается в собственных чувствах; тревога за отца постоянная, страх засыпать бесконечный и волнение при Арчи недавнее, совсем еще сырое. Сидя на постели Эндрюса, Джагхед водит пальцами по натянутым струнам гитары, звуков не издавая, просто касаясь там, где проходятся пальцы Арчи постоянно. Пока Эндрюс раскладывает по полу матрас, накачивает его воздухом и предлагает Джонсу занять кровать, внутри у того все вибрирует отчаянно.  
Сон Джагхеда пугает в тот момент, когда он, скинув куртку и сменив джинсы на мягкие спортивные штаны, стоит в дверях и мнется. Арчи, растянувшийся на полу, уже в полудреме, и, по мнению Джага, ради небольшой его заминки в дверях подниматься не станет, но ошибается, потому что тот уже на ногах и смотрит сонно, подступает ближе.   
— Джагги, все нормально?   
Кивок в ответ уверенный, улыбка на губах мягкая, потому что Арчи все еще здесь для него, все еще тянется на помощь, все еще оставляет след себя в сердце нестираемый и глубокий. Джагхед проходит мимо, к кровати, похлопывает по плечу в признательности, задерживая пальцы дольше, касаясь так, как не обязательно, и чувствует, как отпускают тиски. Матрас Арчи к кровати близко, и они говорят всю ночь, о мелочах и о важном, и совсем как в детстве — ностальгией режут воспоминания.   
— Ты ведь помнишь Джеллабин? — разговоры расслабляют и отвлекают, утягивают в тепло, и Джагхед говорит и говорит, лишь бы не уснуть.  
— Конечно, как эту фасолинку можно забыть, — Арчи улыбается, вспоминая прозвище глупое, и у Джагхеда кувырком внутренности и огонь по щекам. Повернуться на бок, к самому краю кровати, чтобы видеть Эндрюса полностью, чтобы смотреть и ловить брошенные мягкие взгляды, оказывается слишком просто для Джагхеда.   
— Мама говорила, что сейчас она ходит в бордовых цветах и слушает рок на виниле, — Джаг трется щекой о подушку и почти засыпает, борется со сном из последних сил, потому что там кошмары, а здесь Арчи, который ловит каждое слово, который смотрит очаровано.  
— Я скучаю по ней, — Эндрюс улыбается с грустью, смотрит на поджавшего губы Джага и тянет руку к его лицу, убирая упавшую на глаза челку, — помнишь, как ночевали в домике на дереве?  
Этот день Джагхед помнит хорошо; было лето и жара палила нещадно, грела стены их домика и пахла древесиной. Они с Арчи выпрашивали у родителей порядка двух дней, чтобы отпустили на ночевку в домике на дереве, ходили хвостом за Фредом, потому что ЭфПи дал согласие почти сразу. И когда пол в домике уже был устлан одеялами и закидан подушками, плач Джеллабин, стоящей у самодельной лестницы из прибитых к дереву досок, разносился на мили вперед, заставлял оборачиваться прохожих и распугивал птиц. Она звала брата громко и с завыванием, но когда спустился Арчи, успокоил и помог, замолчала. Зацепившись руками за шею и крепко обхватив ногами его за пояс, Джелли больше не плакала, вытирала мокрые щёки о ткань футболки Эндрюса, пока тот поднимался вместе с ней на спине в домик, где ждал Джагхед. Тот сестру отчитывал несерьезно и трепал по темным волосам нежно, благодарил Арчи взглядом и тёплой улыбкой.  
Джагхед помнит, что ночь они тогда проводили, растянувшись на одеялах в скудном свете фонарика и рассказывая истории страшные и будоражащие кровь, яркими картинками остающиеся в детских фантазиях.   
Джагу эта ночь запоминается, остается глубоко в сердце спящей Джеллабин, тесно прижавшейся к боку, и ладонью Арчи в его руке, стискивающей крепко, пока говорят о будущей поездке, так и не состоявшейся.   
Джонс выныривает из прошлого, яркой картинкой вставшего перед глазами, с прикосновением к руке и усмешкой легкой, с проблеском летнего солнца.   
— Да, она тогда боялась подняться, и тебе пришлось спуститься, чтобы затащить её наверх, — Джаг воспоминанию улыбается, греет об него руки и цепляет дыхание в горле Арчи.   
Они тратят минуты и часы на шутки и мысли, на воспоминания и планы, и Джагхед чувствует, что как раньше, что переживать не о чем больше, что с Арчи рядом этого и не нужно. Он забывает о кошмарах и тянется навстречу Эндрюсу, согревает себя его теплом и сонными улыбками и засыпает случайно, просто соскальзывая в сон и дрейфуя по нему свободно.

У Джагхеда кошмары яркие, почти сжигающие изнутри, заставляющие метаться по кровати и хмуриться во сне. Арчи просыпается от тихого шмыганья носом, от поскуливания и ерзанья, и с сердцем, падающим к ногам. Джаг мечется в постели, сжимает напряженными пальцами простынь и шепчет имя сестры с болью, тихо, словно вырывая слова с кровью, с мясом. Медлит Эндрюс лишь какое-то мгновение, борясь с растерянностью; чуть касается плеча и тормошит, пытается разбудить и вытянуть из сна, но не выходит. Джонс цепляется за кошмар крепко, словно боясь, что если покинет его воды, тот непременно станет хуже, заморозит на остаток жизни и выкачает все теплое. Но прикосновения и волнение Арчи сильнее, объемнее и живее — Джагхед выныривает из сна с вдохом, режущим горло, и пальцами Эндрюса на щеках. Отойти от кошмара выходит с трудом; с глубокими вдохами и крепкими объятиями Арчи, с дрожью в пальцах и с сердцем, отбивающим дробь в висках.   
— Приснилось, что Джелли упала, — шепчет в плечо, словно в оправдание, будто извиняясь, что разбудил и позволил увидеть, — с нашего домика на дереве.   
У Джонса голос сломанный и больной, пропитанный страхом постоянным, и Арчи сжимает крепче, сожалеет, что избавить Джонса от бесконечных кошмаров не может, но остаётся рядом, близко настолько, что заражает теплом и растапливает ледяную корку, натянутую сном. Джагхед пользуется этим беззастенчиво, потому что впервые за долгое время один справляется с трудом; вдыхает теплоту Арчи в легкие, мажет его мягкими и нежными взглядами по ранам как анестетиком, спасается им, как может.   
Когда морок ото сна отходит и отпускает Джага из бесконтрольного страха, тот отстраняется, вдыхает в грудь нагретого воздуха и смотрит на Эндрюса с немой просьбой, чтобы не отпускал, чтобы просидел с ним так остаток ночи, потому что засыпать вновь не хочется совсем.   
— У тебя точно все нормально? — понять то, что совсем не в порядке и даже не близко, труда не составляет, как и осознать то, что все ещё в объятиях, все ещё комфортно и _как надо_.   
— Ты все равно помочь не сможешь, — у Джагхеда в душе разорвано все в клочья после каждой ночи, после каждого кошмара собраться сразу не получается никогда, и Джаг правда хочет, чтобы у Арчи получилось спасти, получилось избавить, но Джонс слишком реально смотрит на жизнь — с Эндрюсом никогда не скажешь, как выйдет и чем закончится.   
— Могу остаться на ночь рядом, — предложение глупое, но у Джагхеда оно переворачивает все вверх тормашками, перехватывает воздух.   
— Нам не по десять лет, Арч, чтобы спать в одной постели, — улыбка на губах натянутая, потому что согласиться хочется, но не слишком быстро, не отчаянно нуждаясь.  
— И что? Не помню, чтобы вводились какие-то правила.  
Эндрюс улыбается светло и заразительно, и Джаг двигается на постели с наигранным поражением, потому что с Арчи рядом дышится легче, рядом с ним легче все. Устраиваясь на подушке, плечом к плечу и кожей к коже, потому что тесно, Джегхед чувствует, как внутри все клокочет. Ладонь Арчи вновь в руке Джонса, сжимает легко, подбадривающе, и легкие отказываются работать верно — дышать становится тяжелее, через раз и с горлом в тисках.   
С Эндрюсом рядом противоречиво; спокойно и безмятежно в одни мгновения и с кувырками и взрывами чувств, когда не ждешь. Со взглядами долгими, цепляющимися в душу мелкими крючками, которые отстегнуть не получается, которые Джагхед даже не пытается отцепить.   
У Арчи похожий трепет в животе и вибрация по груди, когда поворачивается, чтобы спросить, а вопрос забывает. Джагхед слишком близко, беспредельно рядом, и у Эндрюса взгляд лишь на губы красивой формы, на родинки на щеке и подбородке. Вид чарует, гипнотизирует и Арчи непреодолимо сильно хочется быть еще ближе, придвинуться и коснуться пальцами щеки холодной и мягкой, вплести ладонь в темные волосы и почувствовать бешеный скачок в груди.   
Джаг взгляд замечает, вопросительно приподнимает брови и чувствует, как пылают щеки огнём — Арчи прижимается губами к его губам мягко и невесомо, с мурашками по коже и спазмом в горле. Касается так, что покалывают пальцы и горит лицо, так, что один из кошмаров Джагхеда вспоминается сразу — где Эндрюс за поцелуй бьет словами и взглядами, кулаком в челюсть и по сердцу подошвой.   
У Джонса дыхание чужое на губах и пальцы гладят скулы и больше не страшно, потому что Арчи заглядывает в глаза взволнованно и с улыбкой смущенной, почти копией той, что сейчас на губах Джага. 

Кошмары не отступят так просто, Джагхед знает это, но страхи дикие, преследующие во снах, Арчи помогает разогнать словами и действиями. Он вытягивает из него спицы нескольких тревог, но от снов все равно не избавляет — Джаг продолжает видеть картины жуткие и холодящие кровь; с отцом, который в алкоголе настолько, что не просыпается, с Арчи, который даже в сторону не смотрит, который позволяет падать и гибнуть, и матерью, которая о его существовании не знает, а над именем смеется. Джагхед засыпает, готовясь к ужасу этой ночью с легкостью, потому что Арчи спит рядом с перекинутой через Джонса рукой и носом в плечо, и непременно разбудит.


End file.
